Undercover
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] A new approach to CSI. [AU]
1. Default Chapter

Undercover  
  
Author: Moggie Category: Drama, Angst Pairing: G/S Rating: R Summary: A new approach to CSI. Spoilers: Bit's here and there. Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Notes: I'm trying to bury a case into this story, but it may drift here and there because of the deeper meaning of the actual plot. I haven't a clue what I'm talking about so just enjoy.  
  
Introduction  
  
Grissom is an undercover agent with a secret mission to catch the bad guy, but finds one of earth's beauties at the same time.  
  
It's a different timeline. Sara already works at the lab and even met Grissom when he was on a different undercover operation at Harvard and became good friends. She doesn't know his secret, but suspects. She wouldn't confront him because she trusts him completely.  
  
Warrick is still a gambler and working on the habit, Nick's still the Texan meat lovin guy, Catherine's the single mother and ex-dancer, Greg's the brainy DNA lab tech and Doc Al Robbins is still the down to earth charming coroner. There is mention and sight of Hank about the place that is still the cheesy lousy EMT trying to win Sara's heart, but knows it's a hopeless cause and it's a heart that's already been won over.  
  
Grissom is a normal CSI level 3. Jim Brass is the Nightshift supervisor who doesn't know Grissom's undercover. No one does. He does have all the qualifications and is a true scientist and criminalist. He has been undercover for 6 years trying to find the boss man of the black market body part dealing. Catherine has known him the whole 6 years and never suspected he was an agent for a special unit, although he hates the FBI and detests working with them. All the other CSI's work at the lab and Grissom falls deeply in love. He doesn't want to get that person who stole his heart in danger or lie to her. His only way to do that is to push her away and in the mean time, hurts her in the process.  
  
Grissom owns a townhouse and even bought a room in one of the nicer motels on the strip. The townhouse is for show at the lab and the motel is for his meetings with his fellow agent operatives. He carries a cell and pager, but also a tracer under the strap of his watch. He wears thin designer reading glasses and has an extensive knowledge of many things ranging from English literature, mathematics, history, science and bugs. Yes he is a true to blue entomologist, which is why he's the best agent for his current job. He's a genius in many respects, but doesn't know how to deal with people all to well. He can be very confident with them and get what is needed, but if it strayed too far into the emotional barrier, then he'd shut down or try to ignore it.  
  
Bad guys. Ecklie and Mobley; Mobley's the running boy, who deals the body's but Ecklie's the boss and stay's close to the practical side of his mass operations.  
  
Grissom doesn't know who the dealer is or the side kicks, so has to keep a low profile to discover them. He hates Ecklie and dislikes Mobley, it's like he knows deep down that they are the bad guys, but he needs the evidence.  
  
****** My second WIP. I promise to finish it. Be very patient, this is a tough one. I'm away for 4 days so no computer, no electricity either, just a field and a tent. More after Friday 18th guaranteed. The chapters need writing first though.******  
  
**0-10 up, but still plenty to come.** 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Gil Grissom's Office  
  
Grissom sat in his office with his feet on the desk; a book in his hands and his glasses sat comfortably on his nose. The shift was slow and he was taking advantage of the calm that had descended on the lab. The last two weeks had been busy with almost no time to eat or sleep. He didn't know where the others were, but had a feeling the break room was the first to call out to them. He had taken the quiet time to catch up on filling in his black notebook. He used this notebook to write down ideas, thoughts, feelings and the odd undercover note. You could call it a journal, but it was no bigger than his back pant pocket where he always kept it. He had some stick from the others about it being his acquaintance addresses and numbers, but that was about it. He tried to only write in it when he was alone, which just made the gossip worse. He didn't pay any attention to it and continued with work like he always did, in more ways than one.  
  
A shadow in the doorway caught his eye, but he didn't look up, he knew who it was and promised himself he'd keep his distance whether it be as trivial as being in the same room. He turned a page without finishing it and she laughed making him look up.  
  
"You should try finishing that page first Griss, you may want to know so the rest of it makes sense." She walked into the room and dropped a paper bag on the table. "Dinner, don't thank me." She turned and left.  
  
He looked down at the bag over the rim of his glasses then at the empty space by the door. Taking a calming breath, which he usually had to whenever she was around him and put his book down. Looking into the bag he smirked. Ham salad sandwich, yoghurt and a sealed coffee cup. He sat back in his chair and pulled out the coffee and sandwich. He knew she was a vegetarian and despised meat every since they stayed up to watch that pig and for her to actually get him a meat sandwich was warming to his heart. He shook the thought from his head and took a bite. That night he was sitting behind the lab compound in a small undercover operation. Even though she gave him the idea to research the pig with the words he thought his was dreaming, he was also watching the truck that took the few bodies to the crematorium. It was a scheduled pick up, but in the middle of the morning. His mind started wandering again. Then she came and brought a blanket and coffee. Such a caring thought, she apologised for being blunt and out of line and to make up for it she sat with him the whole night to watch the pig. Giving his head a mental shake and chastising himself for drifting into forbidden territory and breaking his own rules he'd placed for her own protection.  
  
Break room  
  
Sara sat down on the couch and tore the wrapper off a chocolate mars bar. Taking the first bite, she leaned forward and grabbed a forensic magazine she hadn't read. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs under her. Resting the magazine on her thigh she started to read. She read something that immediately made her think of him and she smiled. 'Aeroplane Mile Highers Have The Best Alibis' the articles headline was large and black. Her thoughts went back to a few years ago when they were working a case with the plane and cantaloupe soup guy. He went crazy from the air pressure and his brain practically exploded in his skull. She was standing outside the lavatory while he shone his flashlight over the surfaces. He spotted something and after making sure he started talking about the altitude enhancing the sexual drive and when she disagreed the conversation became interesting for both and very flirtatious, which both were enjoying throughout the rest of the case. She sighed and closed the magazine when she thought how he changed that only a few months ago by putting a sort of distance between them. It was like he had suddenly gone off her and wanted to get away as quickly as he could. She tried to make the air that travelled between them as comfortable as possible, but when he would just sit or stand there and ignore her like she wasn't even in the same state. It infuriated her, but was too scared to confront him.  
  
She looked up as Nick stirred on the opposite couch. He'd been sleeping for a little under two hours and kept shifting uncomfortably because he was too tall for the short length of the couch. He was curled into the small thing and sleeping with a grimace on his face. He would definitely wake with a sore back and aching spine. She thought.  
  
Warrick strolled in with Catherine and placed a heavy box each on the table. "I could have carried them both Cath, you didn't have to haul it all the way you know." Warrick said on a deep breath. He stretched his spine and leaned backwards with his hands on his lower back.  
  
"See, you would have paralysed yourself, just accept a women can carry heavy objects too." Catherine scoffed and left the room.  
  
Sara laughed and Warrick shot her a 'not a good time' glare. She held up her hands and stood, grabbing her deli bag and sauntering past him. "See you later He-man." She grinned and patted his chest.  
  
"Funny Sidle." Warrick shouted after her.  
  
Later: Hallway outside Grissom's office  
  
"Hey Sidle." Sara turned slowly with a pure disgust expression. The tall dayshift supervisor jogged up to her. "I was wondering if you could sign this. It's your body from the other day. It's been called for pick up." Ecklie lifted the clipboard and a pen.  
  
Sara stared at him. "Ecklie, this isn't your shift and why are you running around after the assistant coroner? That's David's job not yours." She took the clipboard and signed it.  
  
"Just doing a good deed Sidle." He grinned and walked away.  
  
"Yeah right." Sara muttered turning on her heel and heading to the locker room.  
  
The door to Grissom's office was open like it always was so such events like the one that just occurred between Sara and Ecklie could be overheard. He finished his coffee and pulled out his black book.  
  
* Ecklie asks Sidle to sign coroner's form for pick up of body. * Grissom tapped his pencil on the page and sighed. Sara signing off bodies she should have done a day ago and Ecklie being nice and working on his off time in the morgue. He placed the pencil against his lips and narrowed his eyes. Maybe he should keep a closer eye on Sara after all. Not saying she's who he's looking for, but it wouldn't hurt to be sure. Grissom stood and grabbed his jacket off the chair and walked to his car in hopes of catching Sara.  
  
Outside: the lab car park  
  
Sara was unlocking her car. "Hey Sara." He called sprinting down the steps. Sara turned surprised. He never spoke to her outside the lab, let alone recently in the lab. He saw her surprise and as he stopped in front of her, he cleared his throat and smiled. "Erm, I was wondering." He scratched his chin and looked back at the lab briefly. "Would you like breakfast? I mean can I buy you breakfast?" She didn't say anything, making him more nervous. God grow up, you're working overtime here, so do your job.  
  
He turned away but she reached out and touched his arm to stop him. "Sure."  
  
Grissom shyly smiled and nodded. "Good. I drive?" She locked her door and pocketed her keys.  
  
"Ok." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Diner on the Strip  
  
Grissom drank his coffee and watched Sara as she held hers on the table like she couldn't trust herself to lift it without it shaking. Grissom smiled into his cup at the realisation that she was nervous. The thought of his rules invaded his thoughts. Ok down to business, but make it non threatening. He thought.  
  
"What did Ecklie want?"  
  
Sara looked up and shrugged. "Just wanted me to sign a departure form that he could have done." She finally lifted her cup and took a long gulp.  
  
"I wonder what he's up to?" He mused glancing at her as he looked out the window.  
  
"What is he usually up to?" She asked narrowing her eyes waiting for an answer.  
  
Grissom looked at her then his coffee. Ok didn't go well, she's too good to turning his words against him. "What I meant was that he could have clearly sorted that out himself, but went in search for you."  
  
She pursed her lips and grinned suddenly. "You trying to tell me something? He's not my type Griss and if it were possible he wouldn't be in the same building as me." Grissom looked at her in shock, she dropped her head wishing she didn't say anything. "Sorry." He still didn't say anything. "I. I obviously didn't understand what you were talking about. erm."  
  
Just then Grissom reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "My fault. Ecklie's a sleaze and can be like trying to extract bubble gum from your hair most of the time you don't want him around." Sara laughed at his playfulness and looked down at his hand holding hers. He squeezed once more like he was savouring the feel of her hand in his memory before pulling away. He'd just broken rule one and was not too bothered about it at the time.  
  
She closed her hand tightly and pulled it to her lap. Drinking her coffee, she thought about the real reason she was having coffee with Gil Grissom. He obviously heard the conversation outside his office, but wasn't sure why he'd brought it up and why over breakfast. Yeah they'd been to breakfast, but never alone always with the others. As she looked up she found him staring and he quickly looked away. They seemed to both let out a long breath when the waitress offered more coffee.  
  
Lab car park  
  
Sara went to get out when Grissom touched her hand. Twice in one morning was starting to make her too chipper all of a sudden. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles before speaking. "I owe you a thank you for dinner last night and one for being rude the past few months. I'm sorry." She smiled and turned her hand to squeeze his hand this time before pulling away and climbing out. "I'll see you tonight Sara."  
  
"Like every other night Griss, bye." She grinned and closed the door. He waited for her to drive off before leaving for home. It actually felt nice and ok that he'd broken at least a few more of his rules, but a few weren't that bad and he did have to apologise for being an ass towards her. Heading home he had a sudden thought. Maybe he could talk to her more without his mission being compromised. All he had to do was be friends like they once were at Harvard and not let it get any further. Thinking back to Ecklie, he turned at the traffic lights and headed straight for the motel instead. He may have a lead and needed to follow it.  
  
Motel Room 214  
  
Grissom sat at the small desk in the corner and pulled out his notebook. He looked at his notes for over the past few weeks.  
  
* She's looking at me all the time and my heart just beats faster - * No not those. He flicked back further and found what he was looking for. * Ecklie and David discuss body departure times. * Conrad Ecklie snooping around is freaky. He seems to arrive at the lab at odd hours and not always on his shift. * David complains about one of Ecklie's bodies vanishing from the morgue. Ecklie gets mad. * Hmmm. maybe a little too upset over a missing body he thinks.  
  
Closing the book he picks up the phone and dials the contact number. "Grissom, Gil. Possible suspect, need file for a Conrad Ecklie." Grissom hung up and collapsed onto the bed. Before he fell into sleep he couldn't stop thinking about how soft her skin was, her hand was so soft. He wandered what the rest of her might feel like. He groaned miserably and turned onto his front.  
  
Break Room  
  
"Hey guys. Grissom and Sara db on rooftop of an apartment complex on the strip, Warrick and Nick hit and run and Cath has the night off. Everyone report back when you have something." Brass handed the slips out and went back to his office.  
  
Grissom held the door to the break room open for Sara and she gladly walked through it. They all went there separate ways and agreed to meet up for dinner in a few hours.  
  
Crime Scene: Roof  
  
Sara stood in the middle of the roof taking pictures while Grissom looked over the edge. "Hey Sara come look at this." His voice was quiet and distant with the air-conditioning fans for the building.  
  
She ignored him and continued to take pictures. She crouched down and processed the body. "Griss, this guy has brick fragments in the head wound." She shouted over the growing noise.  
  
"Come here." He shouted and motioning with both hands.  
  
Sara looked up and sighed. "Fine."  
  
Grissom watched her stop a few feet from the edge and smirked. "You need to come closer to see Sara."  
  
"Nope, you see it that's what matters. I'm going to finish the body and look around the building." She turned, but was stopped with Grissom grabbing her upper arm. "I don't need to see it Griss." She tried to pull from his grasp.  
  
"Just take one look." He coaxed. He pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her back.  
  
She closed her eyes as she got closer to the edge. "Griss just let me get back to the body." She stopped talking when she felt him close to her ear.  
  
"To overcome your fear of height's Sara, you need to face it first." He whispered.  
  
She felt him lean into her as he moved them both to look down and onto the car park. She opened her eyes and closed them instantly as she stepped back quickly. "No Griss, I can't." She whimpered and turned away as she wiggled out of his hold on her.  
  
Grissom walked up behind her and watched her cover her eyes with her hand. "Sara." He turned her slowly and saw tears. "God Sara I'm so sorry." Without thinking he pulled her to him and held her. "I'm sorry." He repeated.  
  
"No it's ok, you were trying to help that's all." She sobbed. "I'm such a baby. I'm 32 and still afraid of heights." She laughed and pulled at his jacket as he held her tightly to him. She realised he didn't want to and wasn't going to let her go. They just held each other until her tears dried and she pulled back. "Don't do that again." She playfully warned.  
  
"Promise." He chuckled and gently wiped the sticky tear lines away with his thumbs. "Let's get back to work and I'll collect the evidence on the wall." He suggested still rubbing he cheeks softly. She nodded and they pulled away from each other. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Morgue  
  
Robbins unveiled the body and grinned. "Simple blunt force trauma. What's next?"  
  
Sara chuckled lightly. "You have had way too much coffee Doc."  
  
He looked almost horrified at the insinuation and gave a mock shock look. "Sara Sidle how could you say such a thing?" She shook her head and looked down at the body.  
  
Grissom watched the two and turned when the strangest character walked into the room. "Gil." He almost sounded surprised.  
  
"Brian, what are you doing down here?" Grissom asked turning to the sheriff.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Sidle as it seems her cell's turned off." He pointed at Sara and waved her to follow.  
  
"Sheriff I'm working and I turn my cell off whenever I come down to morgue. Respect the dead and all." She looked at Robbins and shook her head.  
  
"Can you come with me?" He asked. Sara glared at him. "Fine, my office when you're finished please."  
  
Grissom stared at the doors swinging and then Sara. "Something you want to share?"  
  
"Nope. I have no idea what he wants but I'm not giving up my time with you two to be with him." She grinned and received two amused laughs.  
  
Break Room  
  
Sara sat down three hours later and groaned as her feet protested to being dragged up onto the couch. She lay down and closed her eyes. The door opened and the last thing she knew she was going to get was peace and quiet. She dragged her body out of the room.  
  
Warrick looked up as she left and grinned. "The Sidle bot is tired." He chuckled with sympathy.  
  
Nick smacked his head. "Leave the Sidle bot alone." He smirked and turned to watch Sara enter the locker room.  
  
Locker Room  
  
That's where he found her after twenty minutes of searching. They were working a case and she disappeared. He sits on the bench by her sock-clad feet and watches her sleep stretched out across the bench. Her toes curl and she moans lightly as she tries to stretch. Grissom just managed to stop her from falling on the floor by placing a firm hand on her thigh. Sara woke up then and rubbed her eyes. Before she managed to comprehend what was going on. She reached out to her thigh when she felt pressure there. She looked up when her hand came in contact with something large and warm, Grissom's hand. She stared at him and grasped his hand as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Feeling my leg for any particular reason Griss?" She said with a blank tired expression.  
  
Grissom cleared his throat and looked down at their hands. "You nearly fell off the bench. It was that or the first thing I could grope for." He chuckled at his words and looked up.  
  
She was grinning. "Oh ok."  
  
"Um, we have a case. You want to sleep longer or check the vics clothes?"  
  
She slipped on her shoes. "Work, seeing as sleeping is very dangerous." Grissom laughed and pulled her up. "You can let go you know." She said softly raising her hand.  
  
Grissom pursed his lips. "I thought you were holding mine sorry." He smirked at her and let go. "Come on, work beckons." He held the door open for her.  
  
Layout Room  
  
Sara looks up from the shirt she was examining to see Ecklie walking down the corridor talking to Mobley. She excused herself for a few minutes.  
  
Grissom watches her approach the dayshift supervisor and sheriff. She pats both of them on the shoulders so they turn and when they did they ushered her into an empty room. He sits down and pulls out his notebook. * Sidle approaches Mobley and Ecklie. They leave the open hallway to the privacy of the layout room. * She obviously knows something or is involved some how. He leans on his hand and sighs. What if Ecklie is the runner, Mobley or Sara could be the lead. Something just wasn't right. He'd suspected Ecklie as the boss but he never slipped up. Mobley was more nervous when it involved the morgue or moving bodies to bury or cremate them. But Sara? Grissom rubbed his face and closed his eyes in his hands as he leaned on the table.  
  
"Maybe you should go home." Grissom snapped his head up at the sound of her voice. "You're tired Griss, go home."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm fine Sara let's get back to work." She looked at him and her smile that was there one minute was gone the next. His tone was cold and it worried her that she said or did something wrong to get such a reaction. She nodded and continued working in silence for the rest of the shift.  
  
Sara's House  
  
She sat down on the couch, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. What happened? He was nice and flirting with her one minute then... She sat up, walked to her bathroom and showered. For Christ's sakes he was touching her thigh. Granted it was to stop her from falling off the bench but he didn't remove his hand from hers afterwards. What was going on? Standing under the spray she closed her eyes and let the tension from her body fall away with the hot water and steam.  
  
Outside Sara's House  
  
Grissom sat in his car down the street from Sara's house. He could still see the front door but the inside couldn't see him. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. He opened the file he asked for and read through it thoroughly. Ecklie seems to have an extensive record from forgery, bribery, robbery, drugs and selling illegal goods. If this was so, then why and how was he working at the lab? Grissom pulled out his cell phone and hovered over the dial button. God he can't. He just can't. It's gone too far and now he can't do his job, he can't call and request her file. He would feel like he's betraying her, hurting her and if she found out what would she do? But she can't find out, it would only be him and unit that know. He dropped his head and groaned angrily. He needed to do his job and shut his emotions away like he was trained to. Pressing the button, he shakily raised it to his ear. "Grissom, Gil. Requesting Sara Sidle's file." He shut his cell and threw it down. He'd done his job. He had to check. It was necessary.  
  
Sara Sidle's House  
  
She pulls the covers over her and sinks into the soft mattress. He's going to pull away again she can feel it in her bones. He's going to go back to ignoring her and maybe in a few months he would apologise. She held her hands and pushed them under her pillow. Her head turned into the feather filled case and let the tears that she promise wouldn't fall. fall. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Weeks Later: Motel Room 214  
  
"Yeah, he went away for 2 days and came back yesterday evening. He came by the lab and talked to Sidle. Yeah I know. I'll check into it and secondly, Mobley was snooping around Sidle and Ecklie the day before Ecklie left." Grissom listened to the caller and wrote down some notes. "Sure. I'll be in place in two days." He hung up and looked down at his scribbling.  
  
The notes he'd taken were neat in the centre of the lined paper, but the outside was filled with sketches and WordArt. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd worked with her many times since he started to put a wall between them. She seemed to try and think of something to say or ask when they were alone, but the words never came and he didn't make it easy for her or him. He backed away so fast he himself was dizzy. Usually his missions would stay silent until it was ready and 6 years was his longest mission. Sure he'd been undercover for the best part of 4 years before but this was the first where he had got close to everyone he worked with, especially one of those people and it was tearing him apart from the inside out. He so desperately wanted to feel her skin, her hand in his, her warmth next to him, hear her voice. He traced one sketch with his fingers. Her face was so beautiful and it was all he saw in his sleep, when he closed his eyes and when ever he felt alone. She was working her way to his heart too fast and his whole world was about ready to crumble, but he put a stop to it weeks ago.  
  
He stood and went to shower and get ready for work. He stood in the shower with his hands spread before him to hold his body up against the onslaught of hot water. Why was she so intent on clouding his brain and embedding herself in his soul? His head rest against the cold wall as he was close to loosing control and break down because she was unwilling to let him go. He was unwilling to let her go.  
  
Break Room  
  
Sara sat on the couch with a coffee in one hand and biscuit in the other while she read a book that was sat in her lap. Nick watched her from the coffee pot with concerned eyes. She had barely said a word all week let alone the past few weeks. It was getting worrying and he didn't worry easily. "Sara."  
  
She didn't look up. "Nick."  
  
Nick smiled and drank some of his coffee. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow seeing as it's your night off and I can get a few hours off." He shrugged as she looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick. I don't need cheering up nor need to talk to anyone and I'm not good company at the moment. Maybe another time." He nodded and left the room. She looked back down at her book and then the person sitting across from her. He was listening to a taped interview and signing reports. She noticed him look down quickly as she turned to him.  
  
"Sara, Gil. There's a db on the strip outside the motel on 5th." Grissom nodded at Brass and packed the reports away. Sara was already up and out the door.  
  
Crime Scene  
  
"Didn't expect to see you during the evening Gil." Grissom turned from the body and shook his head. The man nodded and walked away.  
  
Sara looked across the body at the nicely dress man that just spoke to Grissom. He seemed too dressed up for this side of town. "A friend Grissom?" She asked getting back to the body.  
  
He didn't say anything for a long time and when he did it was to say. "I'm going to look around." She chose to ignore him and barely nodded.  
  
If he couldn't be bothered to answer an innocent question then what was the point in talking at all. When he walked away Sara pulled out her cell and dialled Nick.  
  
Grissom came back with a piece of paper in his hands and a sealed envelope under his arm. Sara didn't question because she knew he wouldn't answer. Just then Nick pulled up and smiled widely at Sara. Grissom eyed them as Sara wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and kissed his cheek. She then pulled her keys from her pocket and drove off. Nick approached Grissom and clasped his hands together. "What we got?"  
  
"What just happened?" Grissom asked watching the taillights of Sara's car fade away.  
  
Nick crouched over the body and continued Sara's work. "She's not well so she called me. I offered to cover for her and she went home."  
  
"She didn't say anything to me." He stood there not knowing what to say or do.  
  
Grissom looked down at Nick as he snorted. "Oh course not." He looked up. "Griss what's going on with you lately?" He asked completely confused.  
  
"Nothing." He lied and Nick saw through it. "Let's get back to work."  
  
Two Days Later: Grissom's Office  
  
He opens the file hesitantly as he reads the note attached - Nothing conclusive.  
  
Possibly because he's over reacting and she doesn't have a record. When he starts reading, but there's nothing that would bring him to believe that she was involved with Mobley and Ecklie. He's finally got two suspects and all he needed now was evidence of the pick up drivers increased pay check, the coroners needed to be cleared, Mobley needed watching and he needed to get this done in 8 hours.  
  
As he is getting up his pager goes off - 911: Back Up at 322 Jefferson. - Grissom closes the file and rushes out.  
  
One Hour Later: Grissom's Office  
  
Let's just pop the file down and leave, easy as pie. Sara psyched herself up as she walked over the threshold of his office. Ok, in and out. She dropped the file and some papers flew to the floor.  
  
"Shit." She cursed on a whisper. She knelt down by his chair and gathered the loose papers when one paper caught her eye, only because her name was typed at the top. She pulled herself up and sat down in his chair. Why was my name on this? She new she shouldn't, but her name was on it and she couldn't not read it. Reading the page she was mortified and when it floated to the desk she noticed a file with her name in the top right corner.  
  
SIDLE, SARA TOP SECRET FILE  
  
DELIVERED TO GRISSOM, GIL Col  
  
Sara stared at it in shock and after a few minutes her blood started to boil. She collected bits together with her name on it and when she lifted the full file off the desk a post-it was stuck to the back. Pulling it away she noticed the address. Ok, she was mad and upset and getting very and extremely pissed. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Four Hours Later: Grissom's Office  
  
"Cath will be fine Warrick, don't worry. She's strong." Grissom shouted after the worrying wreak called Warrick Brown. Catherine had just been attacked and she spent the past hour at the hospital and before that refusing to go to the hospital.  
  
Grissom dropped into his chair and sighed. He raked his fingers through his hair and looked down at his desk. He sat up so fast his spinal cord didn't have time to straighten when he stood over his desk and searched it frantically. A new file was there and his papers were scattered. The post- it was on the desk, but Sara's file wasn't. It was time to panic. He searched the desk again, then the floor and then his draws. No, this is not good. He leaned against the bookshelf behind him in shock. Oh god, this is not happening.  
  
Sara closes his office door quietly and his head snaps up. "Looking for this by any chance?" She waved the file in the air.  
  
He stared at her and before he could control his words. "What are you doing Sara? This is my office."  
  
"Oh please." She said sarcastically. "Who are you?"  
  
He looked at her with a straight face. "You know who I am, what sort of question is that?"  
  
She stood at the closed door and glared at him. "A CSI would not have another CSI's personal file laying on his desk, so answer the question. Who are you?"  
  
Grissom looked down at his desk and then his watch. "I haven't got time to explain Sara, please."  
  
"You have all the time in the world to tell me why you have my file and why the 'top secret' and what it 'Col?' Is that some sort of rank?" She moved closer and dropped the file on the desk. He placed his hand on it and quickly stuffed it in the draw and locked it.  
  
He sighed. "I requested your file..."  
  
"Why?" She asked confused and upset.  
  
He avoided her eyes. "Are you working with Conrad Ecklie?"  
  
She laughed. "What is this about? That piece of shit offered me a job and I was collecting evidence along the road to bribe him with later in life. Grissom what's going on?" She watched him and looked down at his watch as it beeped.  
  
He pressed a button to silence it and stood. "Sara, I'm sorry, but I need to do some things before end of shift." He walked around his desk and stopped next to her as she turned to him. He cleared his throat. "I'll explain later."  
  
"Grissom, tell me what's going on. Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It's. complicated. Everything will be explained later." He opened his door and walked down the corridor.  
  
Getting the Evidence  
  
She watched him closely throughout the next few hours. He had walked down the hallway four times in the last three hours. As she left the ladies restroom she saw him enter the security guards video room. She was about to turn when she saw Adam, the security man.  
  
Grissom looked up at the sound of Sara's voice. She approached Adam and started talking to him.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat." She looked through the small window to see Grissom looking at her with surprise. She placed her hand on Adam's shoulder and turned him away from the room.  
  
End of the Nightshift  
  
Grissom stood in his office doorway watching everyone file out of the locker room. They looked up at the sound of voices from an office down the hall and a struggle. Something smashed and Grissom got to the door before anyone.  
  
The door opened and Ecklie ran out. "You Bastard." He shouted at Grissom as he held him under arrest and waited for the two men that were in the office to handcuff him and take him away. "I'll get you Grissom."  
  
"Take him away guys." Grissom said flatly and turned to the others standing in the hallway dumbfounded. He searched the crowd, but didn't find the one he was looking for. He sighed and waved a group of special ops agents towards him. "Explain to them and then meet me at the motel in 2 hours." They nodded and got the lab personnel together to explain to them what just happened.  
  
Everyone was in zombie. Not because of exhaustion but because of the shock of being told by Brass and an office in a black uniform that Grissom was an undercover agent the whole time he was working at the lab.  
  
No one knew what to make of the whole situation. Nick was shocked and upset, he saw Grissom as a father figure. Warrick was distressed that a man he thought was his best friend was possibly never his friend after all. Catherine cried and Brass had to calm her down. Robbins didn't know what to say. He was angry that so many of his bodies were sold to black market traders and it all went under is nose. Jim was less shocked, because he understood more about what Grissom was doing and that was only because he was a detective and had been undercover a few times in his life.  
  
The only person who didn't say anything was Sara and that was because she wasn't there.  
  
Sara's House  
  
She looked through the peephole and stared at the door. "GO AWAY." She shouted.  
  
"SARA."  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY." She stepped away from the door as he started pounding on it.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I TALK TO YOU."  
  
She sat on her coffee table and dropped her head. The pounding stopped and she wiped her face of the tears that had been pooling down her cheeks since she left the lab. She left before anything happened, because she still didn't want to believe. She jumped at the sound of the patio door sliding open. "Just leave me alone Grissom." She said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that." He closed the door and walked towards her.  
  
She didn't look at him as she put more distance between them. He stood still and watched as she moved into the kitchen. "I thought I knew you."  
  
"You do." He said just as quietly.  
  
She shook her head. "No. I don't know who you are or what happened today and I don't want to."  
  
"I didn't want you to find out like that." He turned to the breakfast bar and looked at her. "I should have told you earlier. I wanted to, but I couldn't."  
  
"I want you to leave now." She said on a sob and a shaky breath. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sara's House Continued  
  
He walked towards her, but didn't get too close. She stood with her back to him. "I'm leaving, but I don't know when I'll be back." She turned slightly, but didn't look at him. "I've got to go away and I won't see you." His voice was sad and weak as he tried to hold back his emotions the best he could.  
  
"Leave then." She said coldly.  
  
"Sara." He touched her shoulder and she turned. "I." He looked down at her hands. She was wringing them tightly. He slowly pulled her hands apart and held them in his. "I've known you for a long time."  
  
"Why did you come here?" She asked trying to pull her hands from his, but he held them firmly.  
  
"Please, just listen to me Sara." He paused and waited for her to say something, but he only got a nod. "I've known you for a long time and I don't want to loose our friendship." She looked into his eyes with confusion. "I treasure our friendship Sara and I wish I had the strength to make it more." Sara's eyes widened and he looked down. "I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you. I didn't intentional do it I swear." She pulled one hand from his to cover his holding her other hand. "It's been 6 years of following Ecklie. I tried to get him a few years ago, but he slipped away, became more cautious. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." He swallowed hard and breathed in through his nose nervously. "Sara, I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
  
She looked down at their hands and watched as his thumbs gently brushed against her knuckles. "Felt what?" She asked finding his eyes again.  
  
"I've. I. Since the first day we met. I have felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest." He watched her eyes as they weld up with more tears. "When I see you, my heat rate skips so many beats it's hard to breathe. I've wanted to tell you something for so long, but I'm scared."  
  
She squeezed his hands and asked. "Scared, why?"  
  
He smiled and looked down. His next words made Sara step back in shock, but also disbelief that she heard the words. "I.I've never been in love with anyone as much as I love you and it scares me that I love you too much to let you leave my life forever." He watched as she stared at him with her mouth hanging slightly open.  
  
She suddenly couldn't help the shy smile and Grissom mirrored it. She leaned against the counter and sighed. "I'm still angry with you." She stated matter of factly and pointed a finger at him.  
  
He nodded his head silently. "I understand that."  
  
"Do you?" She asked looking at him. He closed his eyes briefly and rubbed his face. "Because I just discovered that the man I've loved since college was lying to me the whole time I knew him."  
  
He shook his head in disagreement. "I never lied." He said quietly. "I never lied to you." He whispered. "I am still the person you've known for over 6 years and I am still the person who unintentionally hurt you because I was only trying to protect you." She looked at him with cold eyes. He turned away. "I wanted to tell you how I felt before I left and to let you know that you will never leave my heart for as long as I live." He opened the front door and walked out.  
  
She watched him quietly for a few seconds, but suddenly her feet were following him until she started to run after him. "Grissom wait!" She shouted. He turned and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him hard. Grissom's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her to him tightly. The kiss slowed to something soft and tender as they made the moment last forever. His hands pushed up her back to her shoulder blades and held her to his chest with such force he never wanted to let go. Her hands were in his hair, tangled in his curls and memorising the softness. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Don't go." She pleaded and he pulled her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Please don't go."  
  
He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. "I have to." He whispered. "I'll call you. I will." His arms tightened around her. "I will always be here if you need me." He pulled out a folded piece of paper and pushed it into her pocket. He turned his head and kissed her cheek softly. "I have to go." She held his shirt in her hands, unwilling to let go. "I'll call you soon." He pulled away and climbed into his car. She stood and watched him drive away.  
  
Sara didn't turn up for work for two nights and had her cell phone turned off. She wanted to be alone and collect her thoughts as she tried to piece her life back together. The main anchor in her life had just left her life and she didn't know when she would see him again. She cried and to help her get her mind off him, she turned her music up full blast to try and push him out of her head so she could think straight, but as much as she tried, she found him still there whenever she looked at something that would remind her of him. Being a CSI was the big memory and working with him everyday for 6 years. Meeting him at college and getting to know him, or as much as he told her about him. Back then, she didn't really know him, but figured there was a reason he didn't share and now she knew why.  
  
She decided she needed to get out of the house after ignoring the knocks, phone calls, pages and e-mails. She needed to go somewhere and think. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
7pm  
  
The darkness made it difficult to see, but her silhouette was easy to find. She was standing a few feet from the edge. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and she was wearing her skullcap and scarf. She heard footsteps and knew who it was, but didn't turn. She always knew.  
  
"I use to believe in many things when I was growing up." She paused and took a small step towards the edge. "When I was ten, I thought I could fly. I climbed to the top of my uncles barn and jumped off." She took another step. "You know the time I figured out I couldn't?"  
  
"No." He said softly.  
  
"In the air. Time slowed till it was non-existent." She only had about 4 more steps before she could see the ground, but she only took one. She looked up at the night sky. "It felt like I was floating not flying. My arms were outstretched." As she spoke she pushed out her arms like a bird. "I looked at the ground beneath me for what seemed like forever." She took another step. "I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and my blood running furiously through my veins." Another step with one left. "I closed my eyes and wished I would fall because it was the most scariest thing I'd ever done and I wanted it to end." She hesitantly took the final step.  
  
"No Sara." Grissom stepped up to her quickly and held her back to his chest with his face buried in her coat. "Don't please." He begged on a whisper.  
  
Sara opened her eyes and looked down. The ground seemed so fair and the trees and cars looked so small. Her hands cover his arms as she leaned to look over the edge. "I broke my left leg that day. Never did it again though." She softly giggled through tears.  
  
Grissom pulled her tighter to him. She felt his body shaking and turned in his arms. Her eyes locked with his in an age-old tradition that died along time ago between them. "I'm sorry." His voice shook as he leaned his head against hers.  
  
"I wasn't going to jump Griss." She turned and looked back over the edge. "To overcome a fear you must first face that fear. You taught me that." She smiled and turned back to him. His eyes held tears and she wiped them away. "The first time I met you I suspected there was more to you than just an entomology professor." She smiled into his eyes as they widened. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get you into trouble or put you in danger." Grissom closed his eyes and nodded. "I suppose my suspicions were confirmed when I found my file on your desk."  
  
She watched his eyes darting back and forth. "Sara."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" She asked ignoring what ever he was going to say.  
  
He smiled. "This was the last place we both spoke on good terms." He shrugged. "It's a memory I treasure." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "I rang Catherine." He received a murmur and he continued. "She said you hadn't been at work and everyone was worried. It worried me."  
  
"You didn't need to be." She said softly. "It's just taking time to figure things out." She closed her eyes and stepped closer to him as she revealed in his warmth through his thin shirt. "I feel so lost Griss."  
  
He leaned his head to hers. "I'm sorry I did this. I didn't mean too honestly. I was doing my job and it hurt to see you everyday and not tell you. I wanted to share everything, but I couldn't." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She listened as he explained. "I left the unit." Her eyes grew wider than saucers. "I'm not working with the agency anymore."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb.  
  
He smiled and held her hand to his cheek. "Because I love you and I don't want to spend another day without you."  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "You can't Griss."  
  
"Can't what?" He watched her trying to find the words.  
  
"I." She sighed. "I don't know how to say this because you're not just the Grissom I knew a few days ago, but you're someone else as well." He nodded slowly in understanding and waited for her to continue. "The Grissom I know would not give up his life for some girl he says he loves." He opened his mouth to protest, but she placed her fingertips on his lips to silence him. "Let me finish." He nodded, but she didn't remove her fingers. She examined her fingers as she traced his lips gently. Grissom's eyes closed involuntary at her touch. "I don't want you to give up something that you'll regret later in life. I don't want you to hate me when you decided you've had enough."  
  
His eyes opened and locked with hers. "I would never hate you and I would never regret giving up a job I've spent most my life in for someone I've loved for years and I will not start now nor when we're old and grey." He grinned and Sara laughed. She ran her fingers through his curls and smiled. "Although I'm getting there already." His smiled faded.  
  
Sara followed his eyes as they dropped and pushed his chin up. "Hey." She smiled and cupped his face. "No limits to love you know. Gil Grissom the entomologist knows that somewhere deep down doesn't he?" She watched, as he seemed to think about her words and nodded. "I think we need to talk some more before we go buying a house or something." She giggled as his eyes nearly popped out of his head, but then he noticed as something flashed over her features.  
  
"What's Wrong?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head and tilted it to one side. "What will you do now?"  
  
He smiled. "I'm an entomologist Sara and a good lab can always use my skills." She grinned and kissed him quickly only to be pulled back as he kissed her slowly. She brushed her hand down his face as they broke apart.  
  
"Come on. I'm hungry and we need to discuss what's next." She linked their hands and gave it a small tug as she started for the door. "You're buying by the way." She shot over her shoulder.  
  
Grissom laughed. "Really?"  
  
She glanced back at him and nodded. "Oh yeah. You drive and we can pick my car up later."  
  
"Ok, but you're buying breakfast." He chuckled as she shook her head.  
  
"Fine, fine. Just feed me now and see what happens between now and breakfast." She opened the door and pulled him through it.  
  
Car Park  
  
They stood by Grissom's car staring into each other's eyes. "It's getting cold." He murmured stepping forward and gently rubbing her arms.  
  
"You're the one with the shirt Griss." She smiled and pulled him to her.  
  
The sounds of a car skidding round the corner caught there attention and both looked up to see a car speed pass, but with an addition that would be normal at down town Vegas.  
  
"Sara get down." Grissom shouted, but it was too late. The automatic weapon in the passenger's hands fired out over a dozen shells and smashed all the windows of both their Tahoe's. The car disappeared and he looked down at Sara who was beneath him.  
  
"You do seem to like my body Griss." She giggled and coughed. Grissom frowned and as he was about to smirk at her joking when he felt the wetness seep though his shirt. "It's ok Griss." She said as a line of blood fell from her mouth. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Car Park Continued  
  
"N-o S-a-r-a." He held her tightly.  
  
"It's nothing Griss." She cupped his face gently.  
  
He sniffed and covered her abdomen with his hand. "Stay with me Sara please." He begged in tears.  
  
She smiled fondly at him and brushed her thumb over his lips. "I'm always here." He leaned down and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes briefly when he pulled away.  
  
"It's coming Sara. The ambulance is coming." She looked at him strangely. She must have not heard him call or past out. He smiled at her confusion and raised his watch. "Tracer." He shrugged. "Comes in handy and a friend knows how much I care for you."  
  
"I'll have to meet him." She coughed. "Ow. It hurts." She whined then grinned. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."  
  
Both Grissom's eyebrows shot up. "What?"  
  
"My legs Griss, they're cold." She moaned.  
  
"It's just the shock, you're going to be fine Sara. Can you hear the ambulance? It's close." The sirens were heading towards them fast. "What have I been doing a lot of?" He asked trying to keep her talking.  
  
"Hurting me." She beamed.  
  
"You can be quite funny when lying in a pool of blood Sidle."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me." She laughed. "Ow god, stop making me laugh it hurts." He chuckled and caressed her face. She looked up at him with a serious and calm face. "I love you. You know that right?"  
  
He closed his eyes at her words and nodded. "Tell me later when you're in a stiff bed and eating horrible hospital food." He instructed brushing her hair back.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
"No Sara it is and we'll discuss everything later. We've got so much to talk about Sara." He stressed, applying more pressure to her abdomen. He winced in pain and hoped that Sara missed it, but she didn't  
  
"You're hurt." She accused. "Show me." She ordered. "Show me Grissom."  
  
"It's nothing, just lay still." He soothed.  
  
She reached out and ran her hand down his back and her eyes grew wide. "Griss."  
  
"Sssh" He leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. "I'm fine. I've had worse believe me." The ambulance screeched to a halt and the EMT's ran towards them.  
  
"Let's get her onto the gurney and to the hospital quickly." The EMT instructed.  
  
They gave her treatment and loaded her onto the gurney. Grissom never let her hand go. Her eyes never left his even when they carried her to the ambulance. Grissom sat next to her and watched as she closed her eyes and suddenly stopped breathing.  
  
"No Sara, listen to me. God damnit." He shouted. The EMT worked quickly as Grissom continued to talk and stroke her hair back to place a kiss on her forehead. "Don't leave me." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Hospital  
  
"You need to be checked out." The EMT said seeing the blood on his back.  
  
"I'm fine." Grissom watched as Sara was wheeled into the emergency room. She started breathing again but didn't regain consciousness.  
  
"Gil." Grissom turned to see Freddie approaching him. "Is she alright?"  
  
Grissom leaned against the wall and groaned in pain. "I don't know. She's been shot in her abdomen. I tried to stop the bleeding but there was too much blood." He paused and narrowed his eyes. "Two men in a car, one with an automatic. What's going on?"  
  
Freddie shook his head and waved a doctor over as he pointed at Grissom. "He's very stubborn and has a gunshot wound in his lower back."  
  
"Fred I'm fine." Grissom protested and winced as he moved.  
  
"It's an order Gil."  
  
"Yeah fine, although I don't work for you anymore." He moaned moving with the doctor's help to a waiting cubicle.  
  
Freddie waved a hand at him. "Technicality, just get checked out while I make sure she's properly looked after."  
  
"Thank you Fred."  
  
The Next Day: Hospital  
  
The strangest feeling was waking up in a white room that he was sure was green when he left with the doctor. He looked around to stop at the bed next to his. He pushed himself up and off the bed. He wasn't in his clothes from the night before. His shirt was ruin with his and Sara's blood and wore no top now. He's wearing a pair of doctors blue surgery scrubs because his pants were also ruined. He slightly limped to the other bed and pulled himself up to sit next to the sleeping beauty.  
  
"Hey." She said groggy from sleep.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked taking her hand in his.  
  
"Better. Sore and tired though." She squeezed his hand. "Come here." She pulled his hand and he lay next to her.  
  
"I told you you'd be ok." He whispered.  
  
"I know." She looked at him and smiled. "My back and legs hurts." She groaned and shifted slightly.  
  
"Well, you see, that's what happens when you get shot." He grinned and kissed her lips. "Sleep and the pain will go away."  
  
"I tend to." She pulled his hand to her stomach and tenderly stroked the soft hairs on the back of his neck as she slowly slipped into sleep. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Hospital: Continued  
  
Freddie quietly walked into the room and tapped Grissom on the shoulder. "We need to talk Gil." Grissom slowly pulled away from Sara and followed him out of the room. The door closed and Freddie turned to him somewhat distraught. "We have a problem."  
  
Grissom didn't like the sound of that. "Be more specific."  
  
"Mobley killed himself last night in his office after speaking with one of his hit men. Apparently he sold you down the river." Freddie watched as Grissom's features went from confusion, anger to distress. Grissom turned to look through the door window to see Sara. Freddie nodded. "She can't stay Gil, she has to be taken somewhere safe. They tried last night and failed. You know they'll try again."  
  
He knew what Freddie was saying and didn't like it. "I'm not leaving her." Grissom said sternly turning back to him. "I'm not."  
  
"You can't stay with her. If you really care for her then she has to be moved now before Mobley's guy moves in and we still don't know who he is. You need to keep away from her to protect her." Freddie reached out and squeezed his old friends shoulder. "It's the only way Gil. Jeff will be here in 10 minutes." Grissom nodded and went back into the room.  
  
Sara turned her head towards him and smiled. "You ok?" He shook his head and lay back down next to her. "What is it Griss?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and cupped her face. "I have to go away." She shook her head and tried to turn away. "No Sara please you need to listen to me. A friend of mine is coming to take you somewhere safe."  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere, not without you." She said through tears. She closed her eyes and covered his hand on her cheek. "Don't leave me Griss. We just found each other, don't leave."  
  
A single tear fell down his cheek. "I'll find you soon. It's too dangerous for you to be here."  
  
"Promise you'll come and get me." She stared him down, but he didn't say anything. The door opened and a two men entered the room with a bed. "Griss promise me." She held his hand tightly and didn't let go as they lifted her onto the soft trolley. "Grissom please."  
  
He stopped them from moving her and leaned down to kiss her slowly. She held his head to hers and squeezed her eyes shut as he whispered in her ear. "I promise.I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Find me." She tried to reach for his hand but he let go.  
  
Grissom watched her being escorted out of the building and watched her disappear for a time of his life he didn't know. Freddie led him to a car and they drove off.  
  
One Week Later: Safe House  
  
"Have you heard anything Freddie?" Grissom asked as he came through the door.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I promised I'd find her Fred. I don't lie, not to her." Grissom sat down on the chair and dropped his head to his hands.  
  
"We're moving out in an hour. We've managed to round up all but one sharp shooter, we just need to find him."  
  
Two Weeks Later: Beach House in San Francisco  
  
Sara sat next to Jeff on the porch. They'd become good friends over the weeks. He was talking to her about their next move, but she wasn't listening. Her mind was wondering again as it did more often than not.  
  
There had been no contact with Grissom or Freddie since the first week. They had told them to look out for strangers. Sara wasn't allowed to speak to Grissom and she really wanted to see him. She couldn't sleep at night knowing he could be taken from her and she wouldn't know. As she continued to think about it, she realised it would be the same for him. Jeff assured they would know, but insisted that she not think about it too much. He was a good friend and seemed to be growing attached to her. He was only a few years older than she was and it's probably why thy got on so well.  
  
The beach house was one of 8 houses overlooking the beach. They're private houses under names that were owned by the agency. Nothing was on computer for the protection of the body they were protecting. This time of the year where there was barely a soul on the beach was very peaceful. The tides hit the rocks at one side of the cover and waves crashed into the sea making a soothing sound.  
  
Sara walked along the beach with Jeff every morning and would talk to him about Grissom. Jeff worked with Grissom a few years back and even disclosed that he trained him.  
  
"When we worked together at the lab, he was always quiet and kept to himself." Sara smiled at the thought of Grissom sitting behind his desk with his feet resting on it as he read the latest entomology book. "Him and his bugs. That's real isn't it?" She asked glancing at Jeff who had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, bugs are a huge hobby for him. He's a professor, scientist and now an ex-special ops agent. He doesn't believe in lying to people and likes to have the qualifications to work in the field."  
  
"He loves learning." Sara laughed. "I tried to pull him away from a book once, but he wouldn't budge. I'm the same I suppose. He tried once to get back at me and he wore the book." Jeff burst out laughing.  
  
Jeff stopped walking and looked out over the sea. "He cares a lot for you, you know?"  
  
Sara kicked the sand with her bare feet and nodded. "I know."  
  
Later: Beach House in San Francisco  
  
Sara sat slowly onto the couch and closed her eyes. She was tired and missing Grissom immensely. No contact was starting to drive her crazy. After an hours sleep, Jeff woke her and told her to be quiet. "Move to the window and get down." He whispered. Sara nodded and did as she was told. Jeff shielded her as bullets flew threw the front windows of the beach house.  
  
Two Days Later: Beach House in San Francisco  
  
Grissom walked through the house slowly and took in everything. He looked around he noticed a mark on the floor by the back window. He crouched down and traced it with his fingers. An arrow that looked scratched into the wood with the tip of a gun barrel. He looked up and walked through the back door onto the patio. He scanned the beach and closed his eyes against the sounds of the sea. "She's not here."  
  
"Jeff still has her Gil. She's safe."  
  
Grissom turned to Freddie and nodded. "I'm going to break off and find her Freddie. I'll take care of the shooter if he shows his face."  
  
Freddie looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Ok. Take what you need and keep in contact." 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Early Morning: Somewhere south of San Francisco  
  
Grissom had found out that Jeff had taken Sara somewhere where she knew might be safe and for some reason he knew where that place would be. He parked outside the farmhouse and noticed it was quiet, which was a good sign in some respects. He moved around the farm and looked in the house. The furniture was old, dusty and the house needed working on. The barn looked more new and the acres of land looked beautiful on a soft misty morning. As he walked past the barn he noticed a car outside it.  
  
"Jeff." Grissom didn't see anyone in the car or in the barn. A noise from behind him made him reach for his gun and turn with it drawn. He quickly holstered it and approached the person he's being dreaming about for the past 6 years and longing to see again since the hospital.  
  
"Griss." She threw her arms around him and kissed him softly. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. Where's Jeff?"  
  
"Keeping watch." Sara looked him over and slipped her hand under his jacket. "How's your back?"  
  
Grissom winced as she gently brushed her hand over the bandage. "Healing, how about you?" He did his own inspection and placed his hand over her stomach. "It still hurt? You shouldn't be walking around." He said concerned.  
  
"I'm ok. I hurt, but I'm ok. I need to stand or it hurts more." He nodded and smiled down at her. She cupped his face and pulled his whole body to her in a tight embrace. "What's happening now Griss? I want to go home."  
  
"I know Sara, but it's nearly over I promise. We got all but one. It's taking time." His fingers slowly rubbed circles on her lower back making her sigh and relax further into his body.  
  
"Last time we stood like this was when you tried to push me off the roof." She giggled.  
  
Grissom chuckled and pulled back. "I did no such thing. I was trying to help and you know it. Gratitude, you try and help the woman you love and it gets." His ramblings were cut off when she covered his mouth with hers in a soft and tender kiss. Her hands glided over his back trying to absorb his heat. He leaned into her more and wrapped his arms tightly around her, but being fully aware of her stomach. This was their first kiss in nearly a month and they were taking full advantage of it. Grissom carefully moved them backward to the half closed barn door and leaned her against it. They broke apart for air and Sara's head fell back as he began kissing her neck. His hands were everywhere, softly memorising every touch and reaction to those touches. Grissom smiled against her collarbone and lifted his head to gaze into her shining brown eyes.  
  
She brushed her hand through his curls and smiled. "I love you Gil Grissom." He smiled back and held her hand to his mouth and placed a tender kiss on her palm. Her head tilted to one side at the loving gesture and traced his lips softly. "We should find Jeff."  
  
Grissom nodded and pulled back. He grasped her hand in his and entwined their fingers. "How long have you been here?" He asked following her as she led the way.  
  
"A few hours no more." Grissom smiled and saw Jeff on top of the water tanker. "Hey Jeff." She shouted.  
  
Jeff climbed down and shook Grissom's hand. "Good to see you sir."  
  
"It's Grissom or Gil, Jeff. I'm not part of the unit anymore."  
  
Jeff nodded and patted Sara on the shoulder. "I'll get something to eat."  
  
"Thanks Jeff." Sara smiled at him and watched him walk away.  
  
"You two getting close?" Grissom asked too seriously.  
  
Sara looked up at him and smiled. "Close, but not this close." She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.  
  
Grissom chuckled as they pulled away and held her to him. "I'm glad." Grissom looked over at the barn and notice how high it was. "You know, it's much higher than I thought it would be."  
  
"I'll show you." She pulled on his hand and went back into the barn. "My uncle moved a few years back and this place was left on the market, but no one wanted it." She explained stopping at an old ladder. She tapped it with her foot and sent him a large grin over her shoulder. "Come on." She laughed at his shaking head. "I haven't been up there since I decided human being's could fly, so humour me."  
  
Grissom narrowed his eyes and his tongue peeked out as he looked up at the loft. "Ok." She smiled and started to climb. Nearing the top, she stopped. Grissom gently squeezed her calf and she continued climbing. Once at the top, Sara stood in the middle, while Grissom looked out the open bale doors. "The view is wonderful." He said softly adjusting his glasses and finally removing them to put in his pocket. He held out his hand behind him and waited for her to take it, which she did. He slowly moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her small body to rest his chin on her shoulder. "I've missed you, you know."  
  
"I know, me too." She covered his hands and looked over the hills. Just as she was about to speak, she yawned.  
  
"Now you mention it, I'm tired too." He grinned and kissed her cheek.  
  
She turned to him and ran her fingers through his hair. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, even as Sara pulled on his hand to lay down on the straw that layered the loft's floor. Grissom lay on his back and wrapped his arms around Sara as she rests her head on his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and closed his eyes.  
  
The sun came up completely and shone through the barn's cracks and holes to show the rest of its contents and inhabitants. Grissom slowed his hand on her back and drifted off into deep sleep, following Sara to where she went, not long ago. The farm's animals were gone, but the birds and pond animals still made there sounds heard to all that were near. Jeff left the food in the car, out of the sun and away from hungry animals. He grabbed a sandwich with a cool drink and climbed back up to the water tower to keep watch.  
  
Hours later, the sun was still high in the sky, Sara snuggled closer to the warm body beside her. She moaned softly and pushed her hand up his chest to rest over his heart. Sara moved to stretch her back muscles and groaned.  
  
"Don't stretch then." Came Grissom's too awake voice.  
  
Sara laughed. "Go to sleep."  
  
"Distracted with the view." He smiled.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at his bright blues gazing at her. "Oh." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Grissom closed his eyes again as they settled back against the straw. "Am I right when I say that you're a Colonel?"  
  
Grissom chuckled. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Sara shook her head slightly. "No reason."  
  
"Okay. I can hear those wheels moving in your head Sidle, so ask away." Grissom moved onto his side and looked down at her.  
  
She watched his eyes as they darkened. "Have you shot anyone before?"  
  
****** My second WIP. I promise to finish it. Be very patient, this is a tough one. I'm away for 4 days so no computer, no electricity either, just a field and a tent. More after Friday 18th guaranteed. The chapters need writing first though.******  
  
**0-10 up, but still plenty to come.** 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Sara's Uncle's Barn  
  
"Only bad people Sara and I'm not like the TV uncover agents. I don't kill those in my way." He explained pushing her hair from her cheek.  
  
Sara smiled. "Was it true that you slept with the ID tech?"  
  
Grissom's eyes narrowed in amusement. "I thought we were asking relevant questions?"  
  
"They are. Ok, did you ever sneak around the ladies showers?" Sara giggled as he carefully tickled her ribs. "Hey, alright." She laughed and grasped his hands tightly. "I suppose the questions will come later." She shrugged. "I don't want to know now. I fell in love with Grissom the CSI, not the agent." His eyes flashed with sadness. Sara pulled on his hands so he lay beside her. Her eyes held his as he looked at her. She ran her hand down his cheek and slipped around his neck to play with his curly hair at the nape of his neck. "Doesn't mean I can't fall in love with the same man all over again."  
  
"Every time I see you." He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I fall in love all over again." Sara gazed lovingly into his eyes and kissed him deeply.  
  
Grissom gently pushed Sara onto her back and pushed a hand under her shirt. She moaned softly into his mouth and he groaned as she wrapped one leg around his. His body now lay over hers, sharing his body heat with her. Sara's hands were tangled in his curls as he broke the kiss and started on her neck with feather light caresses. His tongue tasted her skin and her hands slid down his back and held him to her. She was fully aware of his bandage and slowly rubbed the top and smiled into his neck as he groaned. Grissom continued his tour down her shoulder to her collarbone and beneath her chin. His head swirled with all kinds of sensations. Her mouth was teasing his ear as her hands kneaded his lower back. Grissom's hands ran down her sides and she painfully arched her back and grimaced. Grissom heard the slight whimper and moved up so he was hovering over her.  
  
"Sorry." His concern laced with passion was mesmerising.  
  
"Lay on your back." She whispered.  
  
Grissom watched her intently as she crawled on top of him as he lay in the straw. Sara straddled his waist and lay against his chest as she kissed his chin, slowly moving up to his ear. His hands snaked around her small frame and held her to him gently. His eyes closing as she grounded softly into him. Her hips moved slowly to accommodate her injury. Grissom sighed and ran his hands up to her face. "Sara." He whispered. "Sara, honey."  
  
Sara moaned and gently spread her body against the length of his. Her head resting on his shoulder. "I can't Griss."  
  
"I know. I don't think I can either." He chuckled and kissed her neck lightly. "We have the rest of our lives Sara. There's no rush."  
  
She nodded and moved off him. Grissom turned onto his side to look down at her tired form. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep again." She yawned and snuggled against his body.  
  
"It's ok, you sleep." He whispered leaning down to kiss her lips lightly. He smiled as a small tired smile formed on her face. Grissom watched her sleep as the morning slipped into early afternoon and early evening. His ears were on alert the whole time. He could hear Jeff walking around the water tanker, keeping watch. The sound of Jeff's gun click as he switched the safety on an off. A nervous habit he picked up years ago.  
  
The darkness covered the barn and no lights were seen, so when a faint glow from only a few hundred yards away was seen, made Jeff curious and worried at the same time. Pulling out his night vision scope, Jeff looked out towards the farming fields. He saw a figure walking down an embankment towards the barn and farm house. Getting a closer look, he could see a long sack slung of the shoulder.  
  
Sara's Uncle Barn Continued  
  
The noise was unmistakable. A gun shot.  
  
Grissom shot up and winced in pain. He held his back as he stood. Groping for his gun, he quietly walked to the bail doors. Looking out into the darkness, he could see a faint light.  
  
Sara sat up and yawned. "Griss?" She whispered.  
  
He turned and walked back to her. "Hey." He helped her up and took her hand in his. "Sara, I need you to stay close to me ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok. What's going on?"  
  
Grissom cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly. "Just stay close to me."  
  
They climbed down the ladder and stopped by the car. Grissom noticed the food in the back. He opened the door and turned to Sara. "Get in." He whispered. She did as she was told and climbed in. Grissom walked around the other side and got in the driver's seat.  
  
"What about Jeff?"  
  
Grissom reached over and squeezed her hand. "We need to leave Sara. Jeff can take care of himself."  
  
She sighed and looked out the window. Grissom started the car and drove towards the road. Just as they got to the gate, a gun shot was heard and the back window smashed. Sara scream and Grissom quickly pulled her head down. He kept driving as several more shots missed the car.  
  
"Grissom." Sara cried, holding onto him tightly.  
  
He brushed her hair back and hugged her. "It's ok honey, they've gone." He soothed.  
  
"I want to go home Griss."  
  
"I know." He whispered, turning on the headlights and sped off down the highway.  
  
Small Motel Outside California  
  
Sara woke on a soft mattress, covered with a light blanket. She must have fallen asleep in the car and Grissom must have carried her here.  
  
Turing onto her side, she opened her eyes and saw a tall figure, standing by the window. He was looking out of it intently. His shoulders were tense and his back was straight. She could tell he had gotten no sleep.  
  
She moved to sit up, but moaned in pain. This got Grissom's attention as he was there in a heart beat. "Hey." He helped her up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey." She smiled and leaned her head back against the headboard. "You ok?"  
  
Grissom nodded and pulled out a first aid kit from his bag on the floor. "Let's change your bandages." He said softly. Sara lifted her shirt and let him remove the old dressings. Wincing when the sticky plaster pulled on the skin, she closed her eyes. "Sorry." She heard him whisper.  
  
She smiled and watched as he replaced the dressings. He brushed his hand over the new bandage. Sara looked up at saw his eyes following his fingers as they traced the outline of the clean bandage. "Gil." He sighed and looked up. She covered his hand sat up slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head slowly. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved." His voice was low and defeated, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes was tired.  
  
Sara watched him for a few seconds before reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault."  
  
He pulled her hand from his hair and stood. "If I didn't tell you who I was, then none of this would be happening."  
  
"That's something we'll never know." She said, trying to calm him down as he started pacing.  
  
"I. If I left when I said I was, if I didn't say anything to anyone, if I didn't take this damn assignment. then none of this would have happened." He was gesturing wildly with his hand.  
  
Sara moved to the edge of the bed and stood. She moved to intercept his pacing. He stopped and stared at her with angry eyes. She waited and watched as his blues went from dark to dull and then his eyes closed. She slowly reached out to him and cupped his cheek.  
  
"If none oft his happened, then I would never have known how you feel about me and you wouldn't have known either." She whispered.  
  
Grissom locked with her eyes. "But this shouldn't have happened." He said hoarsely.  
  
She nodded and stepped closer. "It did and like you said, it can be over at anytime. We just have to wait."  
  
His head dropped. "I don't know anymore."  
  
"Yes you do." She stressed. "Last night, we could have been killed, but you made sure we got out alive." She closed her eyes at the thought of Jeff and not knowing where he was.  
  
Grissom pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I love you Sara."  
  
She smiled. "I love you too Gil." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Motel, late afternoon  
  
Grissom sat down at the small table, he kicked off his shoes and opened the take away box. He took a tentative bite and looked up at the bathroom door. Sara was in the shower. They had talked and slept most the day. Just talk about what might happen and if the shooter followed them, then they would have to move again. Grissom had made a phone call to Freddie and told him where about they were, but not exactly. No one was trusted, not even the phone lines. The smart thing Grissom did when he left the safe house in San Francisco, was that he left his tracer behind. The shooter might have been tracing him and that's how Sara got shot.  
  
They needed to get to Freddie, but that was becoming increasingly difficult with the shooter getting closer. Sara came out of the bathroom in just a large towel wrapped around her. She smiled at Grissom and sat down on the bed. He gave a shy smile and turned back to eating. Sara dried her hair with a small towel and brushed it. She stood and walked towards her bag. She pulled out a t-shirt and sweats. Grissom looked up at the sound of the zip and watched as she picked up the shirt. He closed the box and stood.  
  
She spread the shirt on the dresser and pulled the small towel from her around her neck. She smiled at the feel of his hands on her shoulders. The small towel fell to the floor as he pulled her hair over her shoulders and pushed it aside. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips on the skin below her ear. His hands squeezed her shoulders as his mouth trailed along her neck to her collarbone.  
  
Sara's hand held the large towel in place as her free hand found its way into his hair, holding his head to her. Grissom stepped forward, pressing his chest against her back. His hands pushed under her arms, around her body and up her stomach. He breathed in deeply as he made his way back to her ear. Sara sighed at the feel of his warm lips caressing her skin. She moaned lightly as his hand pushed under the towel and glided down her bare flesh. His other hand covered hers and intertwined their fingers, letting the towel fall.  
  
Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, giving him better access to her long neck, she tightened her fingers around his and leaned her whole body against his. His hand brushed down her stomach and up to below her breasts. Sara moaned again as his teeth nibbled on her earlobe. Her eyes were closed as the teasing continued. She was enjoying this and she was certain he was as well.  
  
His hand released her and his mouth pulled away from her. Sara's eyes fluttered open. Grissom turned her slowly. His hands on her waist skated over her skin. He looked into her eyes with passion. Her hands pushed up his arms as they moved backwards towards the bed. Sara unbuttoned his shirt, keeping eye contact. His shirt was open, her hands ran down his chest to his abdomen, to stop at his belt. She unfastened the buckle and pulled open his pants. His eyes closed as she pushed his pants down his legs. He pushed her onto the bed and shredded his remaining clothes before covering her body with his.  
  
Her hands explored his chest and shoulders as he held himself up. Her eyes following her hands as they examined every area of his upper body. Grissom lowered his head and kissed her cheek. Sara smiled and cupped his face. She pulled his head closer and kissed him softly. His body pressed against hers. He moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands caressed her chest, breasts and back as she ground against him.  
  
Sara broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Grissom laced kisses down her throat to her chest, sucking on her breasts. She writhed beneath him and gasped as he slid into her warmth. He groaned loudly at the intensity. He held himself still as he raised his head to see her reaction. She opened her eyes to find his looking down at her. He slowly slid almost completely out of her before sliding back in. Sara's eyes struggled to stay open as he repeated this. She met his slow thrusts and matched his moans and groans.  
  
Grissom's heart was pounding against his ribcage and his body ached. Sara could tell he was holding on for her and could see the strain in his face. He buried his head in her neck as she panted into his ear. Her nails scraped down his back and pulled him closer as he arched at the sensations. Feeling the tension rush through their bodies, the thrusts became harder. Beating the rapid emotions coursing through them, their bodies met in hard, long thrusts. Gasps, pants, moans and groans were replaced with a scream from the pair as they stiffened and released everything they had been holding in. Grissom collapsed onto the heaving body beneath him with an equally heaving body. Breathing came in sputters as they came down from the high of making love.  
  
Sara stroked his slick back slowly as she turned her head and kissed his sweaty curls. She knew that if they every made love, it would be the most intense feeling. Being in love made it more intimate and special. Grissom took a shaky breath and kissed her shoulder. He pulled from her and fell onto his back beside her. Sara turned into his side and pulled the comforter over them. They snuggled together and welcomed the sleep that threatened to overtake them.  
  
Highway, bordering California  
  
The drive through the day and part of the night was exhausting. The information that was giving to him was making it easier for him to find them. He just hoped that by the time he got to the motel, that they weren't already gone.  
  
Delayed inside information was of no use if his targets were two steps ahead of him. He needed to step on it and get ahead of them or at least get a step closer. Not only one target, but two. He had his work cut out for him and one of those targets is an ex soldier. He needed to be careful if he got too close.  
  
The plan was to get the vulnerable to weaken the invulnerable. So far, that was harder than he'd expected.  
  
Motel, earlier morning  
  
It was still dark outside when Grissom woke. He turned his head to the sleeping body curled up next to him. His arm tightened around her naked body and pulled her closer. He turned onto his side and moulded his body against hers. Sara sighed contentedly and snuggled closer. She pushed her hand up his back and held him to her.  
  
Listening to her breathing, he closed his eyes and tried to think about what they were going to do next and where to go. They couldn't go into Vegas. It was too dangerous. Sara was in danger and so was he, but she mattered more. He needed to get her somewhere, where no one could find her.  
  
Just as a light flickered through the window, he had a thought. The best place to hide is right in full view. Sara moaned in her sleep and kissed his chest. Grissom smiled down at her and kissed her hair. The sound of an engine got his attention. He looked over at the window and a strange feeling landed in his gut. Pulling away from Sara, he found his clothes and pulled them on. He packed up Sara's bag and tossed the cold food into the trash. Sitting on the bed, he kissed Sara's forehead lightly.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey." She smiled and turned to face him.  
  
Grissom smiled and caressed her cheek. "Time to go." He whispered.  
  
Sara nodded and stretched out. Grissom handed her the t-shirt from the night before and a pair of jeans. Sara pulled out clean underwear and got dressed. She turned when she tied her last shoelace to see Grissom looking out the window. She got up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She kissed his neck and rest her cheek on his shoulder blade. "Where too?" She asked.  
  
"Home." Grissom answered and turned his head slightly.  
  
Looking up at him with surprised eyes, she smiled. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Best place to hide, don't you think?" He turned and hugged her. "But not back to the lab. No contacting the others."  
  
Sara sighed. "I know."  
  
Grissom pulled her hair back and smiled. He kissed her lips soundly. "Let's go."  
  
Motel, car park  
  
He pulled up to the motel and looked around. It was quiet. A few cars in the car park, but none recognisable. He got out and questioned the owner. Getting the time they left, he climbed back into his car and drove down the highway at top speed.  
  
A step closer is better that two behind. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Las Vegas, Motel  
  
It's a good thing the name for the motel was fake and that the manager hadn't rented the room out. The same motel room Grissom had used when he worked on Ecklie's case. Now it was the safest place Grissom could think of. No one would come back here. It was a dead end with no paper trails or contacts. No one knew it existed, not even Freddie and even though a few clearing crews knew about it, it would be forgotten and thought of as a normal motel room for anyone to rent out.  
  
It had taken hours to drive from the border motel to Vegas and by the time they arrived, it was early afternoon. Sara had slept some of the way and when she was awake, she snuggled against Grissom's side as he drove and they would talk about being cautious when outside the motel. Sara listened and asked a few questions about how long and what to do if someone recognised them. Grissom explained that they'd have to be careful and may have to move again, but he was hoping to get some help and get the shooter before he got them.  
  
Finally settled at the motel with a hot take away and cold drinks. They ate and talked. Sara playfully threw a noodle at him and giggled as it landed on his glasses. Grissom smirked and pulled his glasses off. He cleaned them and placed them on the table. He picked up his chopsticks and leaned over the table. He offered her some sweet and sour vegetables with a smile. She watched his eyes sparkle as she leaned forward to take the small baby corn dripping in sweet and sour sauce. She giggled as the sauce dripped onto her chin and chest. Before she could wipe it away, Grissom slipped off his chair and knelt beside her.  
  
She smiled as he turned her to him and watched as he leaned forward and licked the sauce from her chest. Her head tilted back slightly as his tongue trailed up her throat to her chin. He sucked the remaining sauce and kissed her softly. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as she deepened the kiss.  
  
Sinking into her, he pushed between her legs and pulled her shirt from her pants. His fingers danced over her skin and smiled against her mouth as she shivered under his touch. His hands traced her ribs and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She moaned as he pulled the silk covering of her bra from one breast to be covered with his warm hand. She could feel how hard he was as she pushed herself against him. He groaned and slipped his other hand around her waist and pulled her hard against him as he thrust his hips against hers. Sara groped for the buttons on his shirt and pulled at them numbly.  
  
Grissom unclasped her bra and broke the kiss to capture her breast through her t-shirt. Sara gasped and held his head to her as his tongue sucked through the fabric and his teeth nibbled at the nipple. She pushed into his groin and released his hair to pull at his pants. Freeing him, she started on her own pants. Grissom alternated from one breast to the other, giving equal attention as he helped pull her pants off. Her underwear was practically ripped from her as his pants and boxers bunched around his ankles.  
  
Sara raised her arms as he pulled her shirt over her head and discarded her bra to the floor. His mouth crushed against hers as he pulled her roughly against him. Sara cried out as he impaled himself. She grasped his shoulders as he thrust into her slowly at first, but then faster. She held onto him tightly as he devoured her mouth and muffled her cries. His own passionate noises were muffled with her mouth and breasts as he continued to tease them and taste them. Sara's whole body was on fire as he pumped into her. His hands held her waist as he pulled her to him, meeting him in powerful lunges.  
  
His knees hurt, but it didn't stop him from pleasing them both. He found her mouth again as she pulled his head up from her chest. Her fingers tangled in his curls, driving him crazy, encouraging him to hold on and make the sensations that filled them, last longer.  
  
Sara's back arched into him as she leaned back and held onto the chair. Her head was thrown back as his assault continued. She was panting hard as she struggled to maintain the rhythm they had found. Their thrusts were synchronised and breaking the pattern was unthinkable at this point, all though that was impossible.  
  
Grissom pulled his body up straight with one last long thrust, met by Sara throwing her body against his with a muffled scream into his shoulder. Filling her completely, he held her tightly as he thrust slowly through his climax. Sara bit down on his neck lightly and groaned at how sensitive she was as he continued to push through his release. She raked her nails down his spine and received a low growl in response.  
  
Pulling back slightly, Sara kissed him slowly and lightly as he went limp inside her. He pulled out slowly and was instantly cold. Standing, he pulled her with him. The kiss broke as they both went into the bathroom to shower.  
  
Highway, bordering Nevada  
  
Would he really go back to Vegas or stay close by? He asked himself as he drove down the highway. A few miles until the border and the search would begin again. The question was, would he go home or somewhere no one would know about? The answer was pretty easy with an ex soldier being involved. No he wouldn't go home and yes he would fine somewhere no one would know, but the next question would be. where?  
  
Las Vegas, Motel  
  
Emerging from the hot shower, Sara dropped down on the bed and wrapped the sheets around her damp body. Grissom had a towel around his waist as he towelled his hair. He looked down at the finished food containers and threw them away. He sat down on the bed and dried his face. Sara turned onto her side and looked over at him as he stared down at the floor. She ran her hand down his back and watched as his turned his head and smiled at her. He turned to lay down beside her. She pulled some sheet for him and covered his body with it as he moved closer to her. They held each other as they lay there. Their eyes closed and listening to the sounds of cars rushing past the motel and the rain pelting down on the roof. Vegas, they mused.  
  
"It's not home, but I missed being here." She whispered.  
  
Grissom looked at her and smiled. "I know, me too."  
  
Silence filled the room, only the outside could be heard. Sara moved so her head was resting on Grissom's chest. "Griss?"  
  
He turned his head and smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
"When this is all over, where will you go?"  
  
His smile grew and he chuckled. He squeezed her to his chest. "I'm staying with you silly."  
  
Sara raised her head to rest her chin on his chest to see him. He looked down at her with smiling blue eyes. He pushed her hair from her face and cupped her cheek. "You'll stay in Vegas?"  
  
"If you want me too?" He asked softly, brushing his thumb down her cheek.  
  
She smiled and leaned into his hand. "I want you too." She whispered.  
  
"That's settled then." He grinned and pulled her up his body. Lifting his head from the pillows, he kissed her deeply.  
  
Sara giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled them. His body covered hers completely. Her hands traced his muscular back and played with his curls. The kiss was long and passionate.  
  
Grissom's hands pushed underneath her body and held her to him as he devoured her mouth with his. He moved his legs and pushed his knee between her legs. One hand moved lower to cup one buttock and pulled her up to met him as he pressed his hips into her. Sara moaned into his mouth and gasped for air as he broke the kiss. He grinned down at her, before trailing kisses down her jaw, throat and collarbone. She held him close as he travelled the length of her body and came back up to unit their lips.  
  
Sara's hands ran up his sides and he giggled, causing him to pull away. Eyeing him curiously, she repeated her movements and soon he fell into a heap beside her in a fit of laughter. Sara rolled onto him and straddled his stomach.  
  
"I can't believe you're ticklish." She laughed and grinned when his hands finally gripped hers and held them to his chest. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Las Vegas, Motel continued  
  
Grissom grinned up at her and shrugged. "What can I say?"  
  
Sara looked down at him and smiled. She lowered herself on him and stretched against his entire body. Linking her fingers behind his neck, she kissed his lips lightly. "It's good to know we can still laugh." She murmured.  
  
He held her tightly and kissed her back. "Considering the danger we're in." He reminded.  
  
"I know Gil." She said seriously.  
  
He rubbed her back and stared up into her brown eyes. "I know you know."  
  
She smiled and laid her head on his chest. His chin rest on her head as they hugged each other in the quiet and warm room. Savouring the time they have to be alone and no bullets are firing over their heads.  
  
Vegas, somewhere  
  
Sitting in his car, he closed his cell phone and smiled to himself. Nothing like an informant. Too close to home I think. Too many people to see you and too many places to hide. Now he knows where about they are, the place is still not known.  
  
In Vegas, but where about? If I were him, where would I hide from a person like me? Hmmm, somewhere in plain sight, but not seen by others.  
  
Pulling out of the car park, he headed towards the busy, but less crowded areas of Las Vegas, the outskirts.  
  
Diner, opposite motel  
  
Eating her toast, Sara watched as Grissom looked out the window and scanned the people walking by. He was always keeping an eye out and she guessed that's why they hadn't seen the shooter in over a week.  
  
Picking up his coffee, he looked over the rim of his glasses and smirked. "What?" He asked, placing his cup back on the table.  
  
Sara shook her head and took another bite from her toast. Their cups were refilled and Grissom finally reached over and took a piece of toast and ate it. Sara smiled at him and drank her coffee.  
  
After eating, Grissom paid and they headed for their room. Sara looped her arm through his and leaned a little on him. Grissom wrapped one arm around her waist and rest his hand on her hip. His thumb hooked into her jeans pocket as they crossed the road. Sara's hand tucked in his back pocket, covered by his jacket. They looked like a normal couple as they walked back to the motel, but what they didn't notice, was the man in a grey suit, watching them from his car on the corner.  
  
Grissom unlocked their room and let Sara in first. He looked behind him and check no one was about, not seeing anyone, he entered the room and locked it after him.  
  
Motel, room  
  
Sara sat up against the headrest and closed her eyes. She was board, but wasn't going to let on to Grissom. She needed to wait and be patient. They could leave at any moment if he felt the shooter was near by. It was becoming a tense environment. He hadn't seen anything or heard from his contact. They were supposed to meet tonight, but Grissom was worried. He never let it show, but she could tell.  
  
"Gil, c'mere." She said quietly and held out her hand.  
  
Grissom turned from the window and looked at her for a few seconds, before taking her hand and sitting beside her. "Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Sara smiled and shook her head. She looked at him and drew him closer. He moved to lay down next to her, resting his head on her chest. "I know you're worried."  
  
He stayed quiet and breathed in deeply. Savouring her smell and her warmth. The phone rang, breaking the spell that had settled. Reaching for it slowly, Grissom pulled it to his ear, still staying where he was.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A second of silence, a beat of a heart and a breath of air past before anything was heard. "Craig Peters will meet you in the park tonight at 11pm- "  
  
Grissom sat up and shook his head, although the caller couldn't see him. "No, it's too open."  
  
The caller sighed. "Fine, Museum."  
  
"11pm." Grissom hung up and turned to Sara. She was laying down with her eyes closed. "Craig Peters is meeting us." He informed and turned onto his side to see her better. His head was resting on his hand as he held himself up on his elbow.  
  
Sara opened her eyes and covered his hand that was playing with the hem of her jeans. She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Will it be over tonight?" She asked, preying it would be.  
  
Closing his eyes, he lowered his head and shook it. "I'm not sure, maybe." He looked up. "I want it to be over as much as you Sara, I really do."  
  
She reached up and covered his lips with her hand. "As long as we're together. I'll wait." She promised.  
  
Grissom smiled lovingly at her and kissed her hand. "I'm hungry." He said quietly.  
  
Sara narrowed her eyes at him. "You just had breakfast." She pointed out.  
  
Nodding in agreement, he pushed himself up onto his knees and moved over her. "True, but I'm hungry for something else." He seductively whispered.  
  
Watching him closely, she moved her legs to either side of his hips as he crawled up the bed to hover directly over her. His arms held him above her. "You know, I never thought you'd be this turned on if we ever got together. It's almost." She grinned and shrugged. "Sexy."  
  
He chuckled. "Almost?"  
  
"Yeah." She mumbled against his chin as he kissed her nose. "Almost incredibly sexy." She reiterated and giggled.  
  
"Mmm." He moaned and laced kisses over every inch of her face. Sara lay there with her fingers lightly dancing along his jacket clad back. She pushed underneath his jacket and splayed her hands over his shirt, feeling the muscles move with every movement he made.  
  
The sound of a car skidding to a stop caught Grissom's attention and he looked up at the door. Sara's hands stilled and looked up at him. She watched as he stared at the door, then the window. She could feel his heart rate increase, but not the passionate sort.  
  
A sudden knock on a door made them both jump. Grissom listened carefully to the people speaking outside and recognised the voice, he looked down at Sara and stared at her. She did the same and waited for him to make a move, any move.  
  
"We need to go." He whispered.  
  
Sara nodded and sat up as he did. He grabbed the sports bag and pushed the curtain slightly to see outside. Sara pulled on her coat and waited by the door. Grissom checked his watch. It was only 9am. They had hours to wait. If they stayed, then there was at risk of being cornered. Turning his head, he noticed Sara watching him. He smiled reassuringly and held out his hand. She took it and followed him out the room. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Las Vegas, museum  
  
Grissom stood with his back to the wall, looking over the heads of the crowds of people and keeping a tight hold on Sara's hand. She was looking at one of the displays as well as looking through the crowd for anything suspicious.  
  
They had hours to wait, but had no where else to go. The museum would shut in a few hours and they would have to find a place to hide. The main area will be open, but displays would be closed and locked down.  
  
Sara pulled on Grissom's hand and he smiled as she pointed to a little boy running across the room towards a large man with long hair tied in a plait and wearing leathers. Grissom chuckled as the children squealed with laughter, obviously happy to see the person.  
  
Walking towards the café an hour later, Grissom bought coffee and a hot meal for them both. It was going to be a long wait and they needed food. Sara leaned into him and kissed his cheek. Grissom smiled and turned his head to her and brushed his lips across hers.  
  
"I always wondered what it would be like to spend the day with you and not mention work." Sara said as she picked up her fork.  
  
Grissom chuckled and picked up his own fork. "I can mention work if you want me too." He offered.  
  
Sara grinned. "No, you're doing great." She ate her pasta and looked around.  
  
Eating his own pasta, he reached up with his napkin and wiped her chin. "It's one way to get me out the lab I suppose." He mused.  
  
She looked at him confused. "What, being shot, chased out of Vegas, hiding, shot at again and more hiding?"  
  
Grissom shook his head and leaned into her. "I'm talking about us Sara."  
  
"Us wouldn't have happened if you weren't working at the lab in the first place Gil, do you really think you would have said something sooner?" She challenged him. She wasn't trying to be cruel or cold, but she wanted to know.  
  
He looked hurt. Sitting back up, he picked up his coffee and drank some. "I would have. Eventually." He said with certainty. "I can't turn back to clock and change things Sara. I wish I could, but I can't."  
  
Sara took his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh. I know you would have said something at some point. I just started to loose faith in when that something would finally arrive."  
  
Grissom nodded and looked down at his hand in hers. He squeezed hers and sighed. "I should have done something sooner and not held back-"  
  
"You did what you were told. No mixing business with pleasure. Isn't that what you're told?" She asked gently.  
  
He shook his head slowly. "No." She looked at him strangely. He turned to her and took both her hands in his. "We can mix business and pleasure, but with you." He dropped his eyes to her lips and breathed in a shaky breath and let it out through his nose. "I didn't want a one night stand or just some fling with you. You're too important to me. I could never use you like that."  
  
The seriousness of his words made her heart ache for him. She watched as his fingers stroked her hands. "Oh Gil." She whispered on the verge of tears. Leaning into him, she wrapped her arms around him and held him with all the strength she possessed.  
  
Museum, 9pm  
  
He stood there in the main hall. Not in the open, but in the shadows. He was waiting. He was told to wait and once it was time, he would know what to do.  
  
The room was emptying. The last of the visitors were heading home, leaving the cleaners to clean up after them.  
  
As the last group of people left, the cleaners moved into another room. Before he could move, the door open and someone in a suit entered.  
  
Museum, maintenance corridor  
  
Grissom was talking to the maintenance chief and handed him a few dollars to keep him quiet. The man smiled and nodded for him to stay where they were and that no one would be in this part of the building until morning.  
  
Looking down towards the door, Sara turned and leaned against the wall. Grissom made his way back towards her and stood a few inches in front of her. "You ok honey?" He asked, reaching up to cupped her cheek. His hand glided down to her neck and his thumb brushed over her skin.  
  
Sara smiled and nodded. She moved to leaned against him and slipped her arms around his waist. "I'm tired. All this convert stuff, it feels like a movie." She sighed and turned her head into his neck. Her nose rubbing against his stubble. "You need a shave." She whispered and continued to rub her cheek against his.  
  
Grissom pressed his cheek to hers. "Yeah." He said softly. "But I have a feeling you like the stubble."  
  
She giggled quietly and nodded. "I do. Makes you very sexy."  
  
He smirked and held her tighter. "Seems I'm sexy all over huh?"  
  
Sara pulled back and kissed his chin. "I'd say so." She began nuzzling his cheek and neck. "What time is it?" She murmured against his ear.  
  
Grissom looked at his watch and nodded. "Time to go." He dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Remember what I said?"  
  
She stepped back slightly and nodded. "Anything happens, hide and when it's safe you'll come and find me."  
  
Looking into her eyes, he sighed and ran his fingers down her face. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
Sara closed her eyes. "I love you too."  
  
Museums Main Hall, 10.57pm  
  
Looking up from the floor, the man in the suit stepped into the shadows as a door opened. Waiting, he saw two people emerge from the darkness. Stepping out slowly, he watched as Grissom reached behind him and held his hand over his gun.  
  
The man held up his hands. "I'm unarmed." He announced.  
  
Grissom nodded and pulled his hand from his back. He approached the man with Sara standing a few feet behind him. Searching the man quickly, he stepped back and put himself between the man and Sara. "Who are you?" Grissom asked.  
  
The man slowly pushed his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Craig Peters. I'm with the FBI. I'm your contact."  
  
Grissom looked at the id. "Ok. Before we say anything further, were you followed?"  
  
Craig shook his head. "No. I was very cautious."  
  
Sara looked around the room and noticed something in the shadows. She stepped up to Grissom and slipped her hand under his jacket. She tapped his back by his gun. He didn't move as he spoke to Craig, but reached behind him and covered her hand. She pointed and he causally looked around the room. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Museums Main Hall continued  
  
"We need to get to Freddie and sort out how we get the shooter and why he hasn't been apprehended yet." Grissom said calmly, his eyes roaming the room and noticed the disturbance Sara had.  
  
Craig agreed and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Freddie and let him know."  
  
Grissom nodded and turned to Sara. He looked into her eyes and whispered. "You know what to do." She reached up and ran her fingers over his lips and nodded.  
  
Closing his phone. Craig, smiled. "Everything's in order. Freddie will be here soon."  
  
Grissom turned and looked at him puzzled. "Freddie's coming here himself?"  
  
"Yes. He said he wanted to explain in person why the shooter hadn't been found yet." Craig shrugged.  
  
Sara watched as the shadows started moving. She gripped Grissom's arm and he turned. Craig turned as well when he heard shuffling.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here." The familiar voice echoed through the room.  
  
Sara gasped and squeezed Grissom's arm tighter. He stepped in front of her and pressed his back against her. Craig looked at the man confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He laughed. "Doing my job."  
  
Grissom looked at the young man in horror. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"It's my job." He stated as if it explained everything.  
  
"I don't understand. You were there, the whole time?" Grissom stammered, becoming angry by the minute. He pushed Sara back slightly. Craig moved back and reach for Sara. He shield her with his body as the other young man pulled out his gun.  
  
"Not a wise move agent Peters."  
  
"What would you know about wise moves Jeff?" Craig spat disgustedly.  
  
Jeff grinned and shrugged. "I should have killed you both when I had the chance."  
  
Grissom's jaw twitched. "Why didn't you?"  
  
He shrugged again. "I'm a sick man perhaps. I like to get to know my targets before I take there lives and for some reason I wanted to get to know Sara some more and boy was she someone to get to know." Jeff leered at Sara.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Grissom asked in a deep tone.  
  
Jeff smiled. "She's got great legs, don't you think? Nice body, strong arms. Bet she could go on all night long." He sing songed.  
  
Grissom's chest was heaving as his head snapped towards Sara. She looked at him with tears and open mouthed. He looked down at the ground as he turned back to Jeff. "It's not true." He seethed. Trying to believe his words. She wouldn't, would she? It was a long time, she couldn't, could she?  
  
Jeff shrugged, that always got on Grissom's nerves. "Ask her yourself, but I'm sure you don't need to. She's a beautiful woman and can have her pick. Why would she settle for an old, ex soldier who lied to her for the most part of six years? I think you have your answer. It's not like you knew she felt anything for you all those years undercover. I bet you wouldn't have even looked at her twice if it wasn't for Freddie assigning you to the case in the first place." Grissom blinked slowly and looked at Jeff carefully. Grissom smirked, making Jeff's smugness falter. "What?"  
  
Grissom shrugged. "Just thinking about what you said. I think it's funny."  
  
He looked at Grissom and scowled. "You don't think she's capable?"  
  
"Capable of finding someone else? Yes." He answered calmly.  
  
Sara's eyes widened. "Gil?"  
  
He didn't turned. "But I know her better than anyone."  
  
Jeff grinned. "Really? What about the tattoo on her hip?"  
  
Grissom thought about this for a minute, he knew Jeff was trying to make him angry and on some level it was. "Unless I've lost my sight, I don't think there's such a thing."  
  
Sara couldn't take this anymore. "Will you stop talking about me like I'm some whore and finish this." She screeched, exasperated by the two men.  
  
Grissom chuckled. "Sorry honey. Just making sure Jeff doesn't get his fantasies confused with real life. Could make you crazy. You know?" Sara growled at him.  
  
Jeff holstered his gun. "Lets see if we can do this without technology."  
  
"You think you can take me Jeffery?" Grissom taunted.  
  
Nodding confidently, Jeff unclipped his holster and placed it on the floor. Grissom did the same and stepped forward. "I know I can take you." Jeff assured.  
  
Grissom looked at him intently. "I may be older, but I can still take a punk kid."  
  
Jeff tilted his head slightly. "Remember you taught me everything I know Colonel."  
  
"Yes and that's why this is gonna hurt me more than it is you."  
  
Sara watched as Jeff swung the first punch and hit Grissom square on the jaw. Shaking it off, Grissom got in a punch, sending Jeff stumbling back a bit. After a few more blows, Jeff's lip was bleeding and Grissom's cheek was split. Craig bent down at grabbed Grissom's gun. Jeff saw this and ran for his own gun. Grissom lunged for him and they hit the ground. Craig aimed the gun at them, but Grissom was in the way. Sara tried to get the gun from Craig, but he wouldn't let up.  
  
"Stop!" She shouted.  
  
Jeff reached for his gun and grabbed it. A round went off and the room fell silent. Grissom looked up and saw Freddie standing by the door. "Everyone stand and lower your weapons."  
  
Jeff and Grissom pushed themselves up as did Sara and Craig. Grissom walked towards Sara, but Freddie stopped him. "Stay where you are Gil."  
  
Grissom looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
Jeff picked up his gun and holstered it. "I was wondering when you'd get here." Freddie's gun turned and fired. Jeff hit the ground hard. Grissom watched as Freddie turned the gun towards him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked on a gasp.  
  
Freddie held the gun steady as he pointed it at Grissom's chest. "You know what I'm doing Gil."  
  
Grissom swallowed hard and looked at Jeff's body. He quickly spun his head towards Sara and found her staring at him with her brown glistening eyes. It was his fault. Everything.  
  
"You promised me." He said panicked.  
  
Freddie took a step closer. "You know how it works."  
  
Grissom looked down at the floor. "You were trying to get me the whole time?"  
  
"I wasn't going to let best soldier in the unit go without a fight. I needed to find a way to get you back and if that meant going for the one thing you care about most, then so be it." Freddie explained.  
  
Sara sank down to the floor. Craig stood and stared at Freddie. "You're the informant that we've been trying to find?" He stated more than asked. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Museums Main Hall continued  
  
Freddie nodded and pointed the gun at him. Grissom looked up. "You helped them find us?"  
  
Freddie shrugged. "Look at this as an exercise."  
  
Grissom's jaw clenched. "This is not an exercise. This is my life."  
  
"You're life belongs to me!" Freddie shouted.  
  
"You were playing us all along. Using us as pawns. Trying to win me back."  
  
"It was the only way." Freddie argued.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "It wasn't. I gave my life to the unit and you agreed on paper that the black market case was my last. How can you go back on it? It was on paper."  
  
Freddie sighed. "How else was I going to get you to agree to take the case Gil? You were ready to leave 7 years ago. I had to find some way to keep you."  
  
"I'm a human being. I'm not owned by anyone, not anymore." He shouted back and stepped towards his old mentor. "You got what you wanted. Ecklie and Mobley. The bodies and the contacts. What else do you want?"  
  
"I want nothing but for the unit to be put back together."  
  
Grissom nodded. "Fine, train someone else."  
  
"It's not going to happen. The unit was you and the original team." Freddie tightened his grip on the gun. "You weren't suppose to get this far." He whispered.  
  
Watching his old friend struggle with his inner demons, Grissom stepped forward once more. "Let me go."  
  
"You hold too much Gil. It's how it's suppose to be."  
  
"Then why didn't you finish me off in the hospital or at the safe house?" Grissom asked confused. "Why bring Sara into this?"  
  
Freddie swallowed loudly. "She's the key."  
  
"The key to what?" He asked confused.  
  
He looked at Sara and watched briefly as she hugged her knees and kept her eyes on Grissom. "To breaking you."  
  
Grissom's shoulders slumped as he digested the words. His eyes found Sara's. "Breaking me?" He asked no one. Sara closed her eyes and dropped her head into her knees.  
  
Freddie changed the gun into his other hand. "She's quite the investigator Gil." He said quietly. Grissom nodded absently. "She's been onto you for a while and we knew she was going to weasel her way into the unit and we couldn't let that happen."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"She's been watching you. If she took up on the FBI two years ago, she might have been working with you." Freddie smiled sadly. "But she let the job offer go."  
  
"Because of me?" Grissom asked.  
  
Freddie nodded "Yes. We knew then that she wasn't going to stop nosing around."  
  
Grissom stood with his arms loosely at his sides. Everything was becoming too confusing. The unit let him go, but then Sara was hurt. He was hurt. They had to leave Vegas and after weeks of being apart, he found her. Why didn't they kill them then? Why did they wait? The time only made them grow closer. What was the point? Grissom's breathing was becoming erratic at the thoughts running through his head.  
  
His whole life was being watched and they knew when his relationship with Sara was growing before he did. The leave of absence, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't let her leave. He spoke to Brass and after sending her the plant, she stayed. FBI? She could have been working with him. Why didn't she take the job, she must have known. What if she did? She said she was trying to protect him. Protect him from what. He thought she was referring to his case targets. She couldn't have meant his superiors, could she? How could she know what would happen, hell he didn't know until Freddie told him when he took the case. He wasn't going to be able to leave the unit until he'd finished the case and when he did, he left. He wasn't sure he was going to stick around in Vegas, but he got so attached. He couldn't leave. He had to tell her before he went and when he did, he didn't expect it to turn out this way.  
  
He put himself in danger and Sara. Freddie was saying she knew about the unit. She was a loose canon. They had to get rid of her, but he become too involved and his life was put on the line with hers. The unit needed to get rid of them.  
  
Grissom felt Freddie's hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry old friend."  
  
Craig bent slowly and reached for Grissom's gun as Freddie raised his to Grissom's head. Sara looked up and started to life the nightmare she dreaded. "GIL!" She screamed.  
  
Grissom didn't move, he felt the cold tip of the barrel make contact with his head. Freddie stopped at the sound of Grissom's voice. "Why kill Jeff?"  
  
Freddie took a shaky breath. "He was the link that was bound to break sooner or later. He was more attached to you than the rest of the unit."  
  
"I trained him."  
  
"That's why it was easy to turn him against you. He was given information that you abandoned the unit. He didn't take it well." Freddie explained sadly.  
  
"You killed him because he was going to break down sooner or later?"  
  
"Yes." He answered blankly.  
  
Grissom nodded slowly. "And what happens to you after this? You kill two agents and one civilian, what happens to you?"  
  
Freddie narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'm not certain."  
  
"Jail sounds good." Craig clearly, pointing the gun at Freddie.  
  
Grissom turned slightly and looked at Freddie. "You can't get away with killing people Fred. You know that."  
  
Freddie stared at him. "The unit needs to be rebuilt."  
  
"It could have been, without this." Grissom waved his hand between them. "You destroyed lives to keep your own in one piece. It could have all been different."  
  
"If I let you go, then it will never be over. The unit will always be pulled in half and always looking over it's shoulder." Freddie lowered his gun and Craig stepped forward to take it from him.  
  
"The unit is finished without you Fred. It was always you. My life was never going to stay as it was. It was time to move on. Time you moved on." Grissom turned to him fully and watched as Craig handcuffed Freddie. Craig pulled out his cell and called in backup.  
  
Sara had her head down the whole time. Shutting her ears off to everything. She didn't even hear Grissom as he knelt down in front of her. He called her name, but she didn't respond. "Sara?" He tried again.  
  
She looked up slowly with tears pouring down her cheeks. Grissom looked at her with emotionless eyes. He helped her up and turned to Craig as two agents walked through the door. He instructed for Craig to take Sara back to her apartment while he stayed with Freddie. Sara didn't argue as he knew she wouldn't. She could see in his eyes that he was hurt and that she hurt him. She lied to him. 


	19. Chapter 18 COMPLETED

Chapter 18  
  
Sara's apartment  
  
She sat numbly on her couch. She hadn't moved since Craig dropped her off. He was outside in his car. Making sure she was ok and waiting to be relieved. It was essential that a target be watched over even after the shooter was killed.  
  
Sitting in the dark at 2 in the morning, it was quiet and cold. The tears came and went as she tried not to think about what had happened. Sticky tear marks could be seen clearly on her cheeks as she held a blanket tightly to her.  
  
Thinking about Jeff made her cry. She had spent time with him and gotten to know him, but he said all those things. She covered her face as more tears came. She couldn't stop hearing Freddie's voice as he told Grissom that she knew about the unit, but never said anything. She was to blame for all this. She was the one that put them in danger. They tried to eliminate her, but Grissom got involved.  
  
Everything collapsed, her world, his world, everyone's world. all because she knew about a secret operation and refused to take the job offer, because she had a better one. A personal one.  
  
Crying herself to sleep on her couch. She curled up into a tight ball as sobs shook her body. She didn't mean for this to happen. She didn't mean to fall in love and refuse to let him go. It just happened.  
  
Street  
  
The car drove away into the morning darkness. He stood staring at the apartment and took note of the darkness. No light could be seen.  
  
He didn't know why he was feeling the need to leave town and forget this ever happened, but he couldn't do it.  
  
He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets and hung his head.  
  
He believed her when she told him that she didn't say anything because she didn't want to get him into trouble, but she didn't say anything about being offered to work with him or mention to him that she knew about the unit and his work. Why didn't she? She let him fall deeper for her, so deep he couldn't pull back. He can't let her go now, not after what had happened. But he couldn't go back to normal and work with her, knowing they had been through hell and back, slept together, declared their love for each other and not stay.  
  
Freddie knew how much he cared for her and he let it progress. Why didn't he pull him from the case and put an end to their relationship before it got too far, now it was too late.  
  
He felt like a cult leader. The unit has been disbanded and all the agents were transferred to different posts. The FBI were looking into Freddie's case and were getting ready to send him to prison.  
  
Now Grissom stood, looking at the door of her apartment. He felt lost.  
  
Sara's apartment  
  
Sara sat up and sniffled. She couldn't sleep for long. She ached all over and her head hurt. She missed him so much and was afraid she'd never see him again.  
  
Hearing the knock at the door, she looked at the clock and realised it must be Craig checking on her again. She wiped her face roughly and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly and with tired eyes, looked up. Her heart stopped beating at the sight of him.  
  
She stood there like a statue. Her feet were cemented to the floor and her body felt heavy. She stared at him as he started back. He blinked slowly and dropped his head.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked quietly.  
  
Sara stepped back a little and let him pass. She closed the door and turned to find him standing directly in front of her. "Grissom." She started in a weak voice, but stopped. He looked down at her as she continued. "I'm sorry." She whispered, shifting past him.  
  
Grissom reached out and grasped her arm. "Sara."  
  
She looked down at his hand and stopped moving. "I should have told you."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"I know." Her voice cracked. "I wanted too. I couldn't."  
  
He turned towards her and squeezed her arm. She looked up slowly. "If this is going to work, then we need to tell each other everything."  
  
Sara nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to leave. I had to keep you here. If I told you, you would have left."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I did." She cover his hand. "I know you. If I told you, what would Freddie have done?" Getting no answer, she closed her eyes. "This would have happened sooner or later. I'm to blame and I was selfish enough to drag you with me."  
  
Grissom stepped closer to her and cupped her face with both hands. She looked into his eyes and saw the love there. "I would follow you to hell and back if you asked me too."  
  
"You did and we're here now. You have to believe me that what Jeff said was not true." Sara pressed, urging him to believe her.  
  
He nodded and smiled. "I know. I admit I believed him at first, but I know you. You wouldn't do that."  
  
She smiled sadly and sighed. "I'm going to get a glass of water." She murmured and pulled away.  
  
Grissom followed her into the kitchen and turned a light on as she opened the fridge for a bottle of water. She poured it into a tall glass and drank half of it. "I'm staying you know."  
  
Sara turned to look at him. "You promised me. I remember." She shrugged. "I hope you understand that now you are working at the lab you won't be able to just forget about me."  
  
He grinned and shook his head. He moved towards her and wrapped her up in his arms. "The thought never crossed my mind."  
  
"It did me, I'll admit." She giggled.  
  
"I won't lie to you Sara." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Sara hugged him tighter and kissed his neck. "I won't lie to you either Gil." Grissom smiled. They held each other for a long time.  
  
It wasn't going to be easy, but without the unit after them, life would be less dangerous and less difficult. Grissom would work at the lab like he always did, but only on case's Brass handed out. He and Sara would see each other outside the lab in an intimate relationship that no one could pry apart if they tried.  
  
The other's got use to the idea of having Grissom back at the lab and working along side him. He was just like the last 6 years, but the atmosphere was more relaxed. They could tell that Grissom and Sara were seeing each other, it was no secret and the team were happy that they finally got together.  
  
The FBI charged Freddie with Jeff's death amongst numerous other charges and sentenced him to prison for life.  
  
The unit was gone and life went on. No more running, watching your back and no more guns being waved around. Life turned out safer than before the unit came into light. Although the circumstances for the break up of the unit seemed futile. Freddie had a break down and was given months in a mental hospital. Two lives were interrupted because he couldn't hold his head together and couldn't let his best agent go without a fight.  
  
He lost in the end and Grissom won; he got his life and the girl.  
  
THE END  
  
(I know! Confusing, but it was late and I was running on cola and chewing gum. Bad combination when trying to have a written argument and a certain cat keeps jumping up and breaking what lack of concentration I did have. Grammars crap I know, but I'll try harder next time. Hope you liked what bits you did understand.) 


End file.
